A heat-press process is an important operation for processing or producing multiple types of agriculture products. Key factors to a successful heat-press process involve proper control of heat and pressure. Conventional pressurized heat-press apparatuses generally require a relatively large space to operate. This is due to the size and the arrangement of the components therein. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved pressurized heat-press apparatus that can be operated in a limited space.